Sasukes sick day
by alli444
Summary: oneshot. my frist fanfic please be nice i know it sucks. sasukes sick and kakashi takes care of him.


Sasuke walked through the pouring rain. "damn, it started raining out of no where!!!" he said angrily to himself. He got home and slammed the door behind him. He shivered, Sasuke walked down the hall of his apartment dripping wet. He went into the bathroom peeling off his cloths then got into the shower and turned on the hot water. After his shower he was as cold as he was when he came in, he got dressed and went to bed.

The next day sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around the small room. He sat up but collapsed back in bed again, holding his head he had a spiting headache. He was so exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep but there were missions to be done. He groaned and got out of bed pulling on his blue shirt and black pants that went a little past his knees. When he got to the bridge he sat down pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. He quickly fell asleep. Sakura approached the bridge, spotting sasuke. "Good morning sasuke kun." sasuke didn't respond, sakura left him alone he looked tired. About 20 minutes later naruto came, he went right up to sasuke and screamed as loud as he could. "HI SASUKE!!!!!!!!!" but sasuke didn't even flinch. "hey, sakura I think hes dead" naruto started poking him. "Naruto, you baka hes just tired cant you see that!" "oh..." about two hours later kakashi came. "YOUR LATE!!!!!" naruto and sakura said in a unison. Then kakashi tried to make up some stupid excuse. "hey sasuke wake up kakashi senseis here." nauto said poking him again. Sasuke groaned lifting his head up a little. "naruto stop touching me or I..." he broke off into a coughing fit. Kakashi knelt down beside the boy holding him up. "hey sasuke calm down your okay" Kashmir said he looked worried. Sasuke stopped coughing but he looked tired and sick. Kakashi felt his forehead, "no missions for you today sasuke." "what!!! im fine." he protested. "no your not, now im taking you home." sasuke had already given up."that's not like him he must really be sick." kakashi thought to himself. Sasuke slowly got up. "ill see you guys tomorrow, missions are canceled for today". Kakashi said, "awesome!!!" naruto shouted. "hey sakura lets go on a date". Sakura punched him hard. "naruto you idiot!!! sasuke kuns sick and all you can think about is having fun!!!" "uh...yeah" "kakashi sensei ill help look after sasuke kun!" she called to them who already started walking away. "no sakura he'll be fine with me"

Sasuke POV

Almost home just a few more blocks. I'm so tired, geez im so weak. If I closed my eyes it'll feel better so tired very tired.

Kakashi POV

I was just walking staring into space when I heard a thud. I looked down sasuke was lying face first on the ground. I bent down and picked him up his face was flushed with fever and his breathing was labored. "Poor kid" I thought to myself. We got to his apartment I found his key in his pants pocket. I walked inside still carrying him. I looked around the house for a bedroom I found his the bed wasn't made and there were cloths on the floor. I layed him down covering him with the blanket. I picked up the cloths on the floor, they were damp. He must of got caught out in that storm last night no wonder hes sick. Sasuke was coughing in his sleep. I walked over to him and felt his forehead again it was burning worse than before. I went into the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet there wasn't much in there, I found some medicine that reduced the symptoms I knew about already. I got a glass of water and went back to the bedroom he hadn't moved since I left. I pulled up a chair next to him and wiped his face with a damp cloth. After an hour he started to wake up again, " k...kaka...shi?" his voice sounded dry. Here drink some water you'll feel better, I helped him sip some water. "my h...head re...really hurts". Its ok take some of this medicine it will help with the pain. "o...ok" after drinking some of the medicine he had some more water. The medicine didn't look very tasty, sasuke was drifting off again. "arigatou" Sasuke said quietly. Don't worry about it sasuke. Kakashi smiled as sasuke fell asleep.

**END**


End file.
